


SouthstuckPark

by CatyBolton



Category: Homestuck, South Park
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crossover, F/M, God Tier (Homestuck), Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Non-Linear Narrative, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, SBURB (Homestuck), Temporary Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Você olha para a capa dessa fanfic e percebe que... Bem, que idiota, não há realmente uma capa para essa historia, mas, ainda sim, tem algo de estranho nela e você apenas se pergunta...Será que as crianças de South Park conseguiriam jogar Sburb direito, sem conflitos, sangue, mortes ou elas apenas dariam câncer para o novo universo, como um bando de incompetentes que não conseguem sequer concluir o objetivo principal do jogo?
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stan Marsh & Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 4





	1. ==> COMEÇAR

Há quase um ano todos estão trancados dentros de suas casas, sem esperança de sair no futuro próximo. Tudo por causa dessa doença altamente infecciosa que ninguém estava preparado para lidar.

Era ruim o suficiente apenas com isso, mas a sua situação específica torna tudo difícil. Você vive nessa fazenda onde uma única planta que seu pai recomendo em cultivar em todo aquele chão foi MACONHA, por hectares inteiros. Você via aquela maldita folha característica na porra dos seus SONHOS e não estava aguentando mais. Se isso não fosse o suficiente, durantes muito tempo seu pai te FORÇOU A TRABALHAR NA ROÇA.

Você tentou ver o melhor disso por um tempo, mas rapidamente tudo se transformou em uma gigantesca MERDA que você não estava mais com vontade de lidar.

Você gostaria de poder compor algumas MÚSICAS DE HEAVY METAL e tocar no celeiro com seus amigos, mas todos eles vivem a UMA HORA de distância dessa MALDITA FAZENDA. Você olha pela janela do quarto e vê o seu pai, chapado com o Toalhinha, perto das plantações. Obviamente os dois estavam conversando sobre como vender mais maconha, nada que você diria que te interessa, então se afasta da janela.

Seu nome é STAN MARSH e você quer apenas um pouco de PAZ durante a quarentena, mas a notificação te tira do silêncio e você senta na frente do computador. Havia um monte de mensagens de um dos seus três amigos, e ele ainda digitava incessantemente.

EC: Stan, cara.

EC: Você tá ai?

EC: Responde, tô te vendo online.

EC: Porra, para de me ignorar.

EC: Eu quero te chamar pra jogar e é desse jeito que tu me trata?

EC: Baixa os arquivos.

EC: Link

EC: E vai logo, tô ficando desesperado de tédio.

EC: A gente vai jogar depois do almoço.

EC: E ninguém vai te esperar.

EC: Também tô chamando a Wendy.

EC: Responde, caramba!

Você sabe que nenhum deles vai te esperar e abre aquele link para ver a página de um fórum muito simples, com apenas um post longo e no final dele a pasta para baixar o jogo. Você pensa em se dar o trabalho de ler tudo, mas decide primeiro começar a baixar e responder o seu amigo.

SM: Jesus, cara, tá bom!

SM: Tô baixando aqui.

SM: Mas o que é esse jogo?

SM: Você sabe que eu e a Wendy terminamos…?

Depois de dois minutos esperando, você percebe que ele não vai te responder e começa a ler aquele post de tamanho astronômico no fórum, apenas para descobrir que eram as regras do jogo. Um monte de intermináveis explicações complexas sobre as mecânicas e descrições muito específicas do que fazer, mas, ao mesmo tempo, você teve essa impressão de que aquilo tudo não estava explicando nada.

Você quase cai da cadeira quando o seu pai abre a porta do quarto, ele estava com os olhos vermelhos por causa do uso excessivo da maconha e parecia muito animado quando gritou para que fosse ajudá-lo com a fazenda. Depois de encarar ele por muitos segundos, com o humor cada vez pior, e ele te apressar novamente, você desejou, apenas por um instante, estar morto.

O que você ainda não sabe, é que já existe alguém que já está morto.

  
  


**== > Seja aquele que já está morto**

Escolha imprevisível, não necessariamente interessante, mas tudo bem. Você pode ser ele, só precisa entender as implicações que isso significa e que não há muito para falar, especialmente nesse caso.

O fato é, como o insensível spoiler de mais cedo informou, você morreu.

_Você morreu anos antes do jogo ativamente começar._

Entrar em detalhes sobre isso não é particularmente agradável e te faz sentir até um pouco de vergonha diante das circunstâncias em que tudo aconteceu, então você simplesmente não vai falar sobre isso. Apenas, digamos que... você _nunca_ pisaria em uma formiga na sua vida, se você ainda tivesse uma. Você _sabe_ como as pobres criaturinhas se sentem.

A vida após a morte não foi nada que você poderia prever. Descobrir do que tudo se tratava não foi tão difícil. Você conversou com muitas pessoas, versões dos seus velhos amigos, versões diferentes suas e ficou lá por tempo mais que o suficiente, vagando pelas bolhas de sonhos aproveitando a existência, para se acomodar.

Escutar histórias que nunca aconteceriam com você também foi bom o suficiente, era bom ouvi-las, saber que em alguma timeline condenada, você poderia ser capaz de fazer mais do que imaginava. Você poderia ter sido um grande jogador, um _herói da esperança_ e pensar nisso lhe deixa até um pouco triste por um momento.

Você também escutou muito dos seus amigos e colegas de classe. De todas as sessões que os grupos diferentes jogaram ao mesmo tempo e, que no fim das contas, o destino de todas elas era uma _união extremamente disforme e bagunçada_ , mas necessária para ganhar o jogo. Você descobriu que vinha da linha do tempo essencialmente destinada a vitória, mas você não era destinado a nenhum tipo de grandeza e nem necessário para ganhar. Então, _você se viu aceitando_ _isso_ , muito mais facilmente do que pensou que aceitaria.

Durante os milhares de anos que você vagou no mundo dos mortos, por todas aquelas bolhas de sonho, escutando todas as histórias e vendo como as incontáveis versões dos seus amigos falharam no jogo, você concluiu que, talvez, _morrer cedo não tivesse sido tão ruim assim_. Você não sofreu, não precisou lutar, nem matar e agora tinha uma existência interessante pela frente, como um observador passivo, adquirindo um conhecimento que era inútil porque nunca seria usado.

Poderia ter sido muito pior em todos os aspectos, você estava bem com esse desfecho.

Você estava feliz.

_Até que alguém te trouxe de volta à vida._

  
  


**== > Seja o grande filho da puta**

Você não pode ser ele, ao menos não ainda e não tem nada de interessante no que ele está fazendo agora. 

Quer dizer, olhe ao redor, apenas fogo e lava por todo lugar! Absurdamente e desnecessariamente clichê, até mesmo para você e os seus padrões baixos! Além de não fazer mínimo sentido!

Ao invés dele, que tal ser alguém muito mais legal e interessante?

  
  


**== > Então seja essa pessoa**

Você está no seu quarto, com um velho notebook absolutamente ultrapassado, mas bom o suficiente para o que você precisa fazer. Mas, afinal, quem é você e o que exatamente você precisa tanto fazer?

Para começar com algo que realmente importa, você se chama ERIC CARTMAN. Atualmente, você tem treze anos de idade, é um cara INCRIVELMENTE TALENTOSO em uma série de atividades diferentes e sabe bem disso, além de ser muito bonito e, definitivamente, você NÃO É GORDO. Quem pode te culpar por ter ossos largos?

Você vive nessa pequena cidade montanhosa e fria do Colorado, chamada SOUTH PARK, desde que se entende por gente e tem uma história longa e incrível nela, que envolvem ALIENS, MONSTROS, REVOLUÇÕES e UM MONTE DE COISAS que, podem ou não, fazer sentido. Ao menos você _acha_ que tem, talvez você não esteja na linha do tempo correta para falar sobre tudo isso, mas pouco importa. Você é incrível de qualquer modo.

Mas o que exatamente você precisa tanto fazer agora? Ah sim, você precisa convencer os seus amigos e alguns não amigos a jogarem esse jogo esquisito que você descobriu em um fórum realmente obscuro. Por que você estava nesse fórum, para começo de conversa? Isso realmente não importa, mas você sabe que precisa jogar, o tal jogo prometeu um monte de recompensas que realmente chamaram a sua atenção.

Você mandou o link para baixar o jogo para os seus três amigos, mas apenas dois deles responderam alguma coisa.

Depois de olhar irritado para a tela do notebook, propositalmente ignorando dois deles, você tenta imaginar que tipo de coisas de judeu aquele cara estava fazendo para não responder as suas mensagens tão importantes.

Você rapidamente abre o chat com seu outro amigo, para responder algumas mensagens enquanto o judeu continuava lhe ignorando, claramente de propósito.

EC: KINNY! 

EC: Responde.

EC: Você já baixou os arquivos?

KM: Tô limpando espaço no computador, gordão. É foda dividir com todo mundo, tem um monte de coisa inútil.

KM: O Kevin vai me arrebentar na porrada se ver que eu excluí os pornôs dele…

EC: Quem se importa? Só faz isso logo!

KM: Acho que vai demorar algumas horas, mas já tô baixando aqui.

KM: Mas o que é esse jogo?

EC: É um RPG! Daquele tipo de realidade aumentada e interativo, com um monte de coisas legais, confia em mim.

KM: Não sei se o meu pc dinossauro aguenta rodar isso…

EC: Aguenta, você vai ver!

KM: Certo… Quem mais você vai chamar pra jogar? 

EC: Butters.

EC: A Wendy também, mas isso foi pra fazer o gado do Stan concordar em jogar.

EC: Uma garota no meio dos caras é estranho, mas é a Wendy, não a Heidi...

EC: Aquela vadia abusiva!

KM: Meh, supera, cara.

KM: Ok, bundão, tá baixando o jogo aqui.

KM: Tô confiando que não tem vírus…

KM: De vírus já tá bom o _corona_.

EC: Puta merda, foi HORRÍVEL.

KM: Não, foi uma ótima piada, vai se foder!

KM: Mas, tipo, vai levar umas 3 horas.

EC: Porra Kinny!

KM: Eu falei que esse pc é uma merda!

Você bufa contrariado com o seu amigo pobre e fica ainda mais incomodado que antes ao perceber que _ele_ ainda não tinha respondido as suas mensagens! Caramba, meia hora de vácuo era cruel demais, até para um judeu frio e calculista como ele! Ele deveria estar contando o dinheiro e o ouro de judeu dele, você não tem duvida. Ou talvez sendo o nerd absoluto viciado em estudos que ele sempre foi.

Olhando as outras janelas de conversa, você pensa em quem pode agraciar com sua atenção agora, mas você também se vê sem vontade de dar essa honra para mais ninguém. Nem mesmo para a sua mãe, que entrou no quarto perguntando se você queria algo para comer e você pensa em aceitar, mas no fim ignora ela deliberadamente.

Enquanto o maldito judeu não te respondesse, você não se sentiria em paz. Afinal, o que diabos ele estava fazendo!?

  
  


**== > Seja o tal judeu**

Você se chama KYLE BROFLOVSKI e está muito ocupado no momento. Ocupado demais para essas apresentações supérfluas que você supostamente deve fazer. Não, agora não, há muito mais o que fazer, você já sabe quem você é e se apresentar parece muito idiota e sem sentido.

Como você está sendo chato para caralho, que tal ser alguém um pouco mais acessível?

  
  


**== > Seja supostamente mais acessível**

Ah sim, agora você está bem mais aberto a apresentações amigáveis enquanto organiza as prateleiras do armário da cozinha em cor e ordem alfabética. Você se chama BUTTERS STOTCH, mesmo que o seu verdadeiro nome seja LEOPOLD, já faz tanto tempo que ninguém te chama dessa forma que soa um pouco errado. Você se acostumou a ser chamado de BUTTERS.

Se o seu pai visse o bom trabalho que você fez, certamente te deixaria usar o computador de novo e responder os seus amigos. Você olha para o seu bom trabalho com orgulho, todas as latas e caixas perfeitamente organizadas e você ainda presta atenção em tudo para ter certeza que não cometeu erros. CASTIGO não era uma coisa que você gostava, apesar de ser bastante frequente na sua rotina.

Como se fosse o próprio destino trabalhando, seu pai entra na cozinha cozinha e olha para você, depois para o armário meticulosamente organizado. Por um segundo, você olha para ele e para o armário aberto, temendo que tivesse feito algo de errado novamente.

O seu pai acena com a cabeça e sorri, você respira aliviado e sente que pode voltar para seu quarto. Ele também permite isso e elogia o seu bom trabalho enquanto você saiu da cozinha. Você fica feliz com a aprovação.

Você sobe para o seu quarto e se aproxima do computador, apenas para ver um monte de mensagens do seu amigo Eric.

EC: Butters.

EC: Ei.

EC: Não diz que você ficou de castigo de novo.

EC: Porra, Butters.

EC: Logo quando eu ia te chamar pra jogar.

EC: Você vai mesmo perder a oportunidade de jogar comigo?

EC: Só tô dizendo.

EC: Não vai aparecer uma chance como essa de novo.

EC: Nem tão cedo.

EC: Então baixa essa porra logo.

EC: Link

BS: Caramba, Eric!

BS: Que jogo é esse?

Eric não te responde durante os próximos três minutos e, enquanto isso, você vai baixar os arquivos desse jogo que se chama SBURB. Também tinha esse longo post sobre o jogo, certamente as regras, e você acha que é uma boa ideia ler antes de jogar.

Mas, antes que você pudesse começar, outra pessoa te chama para conversar.

KM: E ai cara.

KM: Já baixou o jogo?

BS: Olá, amigo! Acabei de ver as mensagens do Eric e já comecei.

BS: Não pude responder antes, meu pai me mandou organizar os armários da cozinha por cor e ordem alfabética.

BS: Parece que eu fiz certo dessa vez!

BS: Estou otimista, acho que ele vai me deixar brincar com vocês.

KM: Cara, não, para aí mesmo.

KM: Você vai perguntar pro seu pai!?

BS: Claro…?

KM: Butters, pelo amor de Deus.

KM: Não.

KM: Ele precisa mesmo saber disso? 

BS: Do jeito que você está falando, parece que nós vamos fazer algo de errado.

BS: Céus, Kenny, eu não posso! Vou ficar de castigo de novo!

KM: Confia, você não vai ficar de castigo por isso.

KM: E não, não tem nada de errado.

KM: Pode perguntar para o bundão, ele vai confirmar.

BS: Acho que está tudo bem nesse caso…

BS: Mas o Eric não me responde.

Você olha para aquela pequena janela indicando quanto tempo faltava para baixar todos os arquivos. Uma hora e meia. A sua internet não é ruim, mas parece que esse jogo é realmente pesado. Você espera que não venha nenhum vírus junto, mas decide dar um voto de confiança a Eric e não pensa muito sobre isso.

Mas o que você poderia fazer enquanto espera esses quinze minutos passarem? Será que Kenny sabe de mais alguma coisa? Você se inclina de novo para perto do computador e seus dedos rapidamente digitam naquelas teclas.

BS: Kenny?

KM: Oi.

BS: Eu ainda lerei as regras aqui, é realmente muita coisa.

BS: Mas estou curioso.

BS: Quem mais vai jogar com a gente?

KM: Kyle, Stan e Wendy.

BS: Legal.

BS: Tenho certeza que todos vamos nos divertir!

KM: Claro, cara.

Seu rosto se contorce em uma careta involuntária e você é incapaz de evitá-la. Kyle era horrível e Wendy uma vadia desagradavel, mas o pior deles com certeza era Stan. Você não tem o menor apreço por Stan, diria até que é o extremo oposto disso.

Você não suporta Stan Marsh, odeia ele e a vida perfeita que ele tem com todas as suas forças.

Mas ninguém precisa saber disso.

  
  


**== > Veja se Kyle ainda está ocupado**

Sim, você ainda está ocupado e não entende essa insistência. Você já é você mesmo e precisa concentrar sua atenção em fazer as coisas direito, estudar para esse grande teste que você ainda acredita que acontecerá semana que vem e ignorar as mensagens dele enquanto tem forças para isso.

Mas, como você já está aqui, provavelmente é mais prático terminar com isso logo.

Como você disse mais cedo, o seu nome é KYLE BROFLOVSKI e você está muito ocupado ESTUDANDO. Você se colocaria como um ALUNO EXEMPLAR que, diferente dos seus outros colegas de sala, faz todas as atividades que o colégio manda. Eles reclamam que são muitas, mas você não acha que seja.

Mesmo que você já está ocupado respondendo atividades HORAS A FIO e isso te faz pensar por um momento que, talvez, os seus colegas determinados sobre ser MUITA TAREFA. Ainda sim, não é impossível com um pouco de ESFORÇO e DEDICAÇÃO, porque você sabe que bons resultados não vem fácil.

Você fecha o caderno depois de terminar como lições de matemática com perfeição e estava prestes a ver o que precisava fazer na tarefa de história, mas, por acidente você clica em umas das incontáveis e incessantes notificações que ELE estava te mandando há pelo menos meia hora .

CE: Kahl.

CE: Kahl.

EC: Responde

CE: Eu to te vendo online.

CE: Não me ignora.

EC: Eu achei esse jogo novo por ai e a gente vai jogar ele.

EC:  Link 

CE: Kaaaahl.

EC: Vai lá, você não pode estar estudando ATÉ AGORA.

EC: Todo mundo sabe como você é um nerd.

CE: Mas respira um pouco, sei lá.

CE: Para de me ignorar.

EC: Dez minutos de vacuo, Kahl.

EC: Você agora só tá sendo cruel comigo.

CE: Me ignorando de propósito.

EC: Eu tenho CERTEZA que você vai gostar, vou mandar o link de novo caso você tenha perdido.

EC:  Link 

CE: É seguro cara, eu juro por Deus. Já baixei aqui e o meu computador tá normal, mas pra eu conseguir jogar você precisa baixar a versão cliente e o servidor!

EC: Tá ai no post, você é esperto pra caralho, Kahl, vai entendre.

EC: Nós vamos ser um time muito fodão.

EC: Logo baixa isso.

CE: Kahl.

CE: Kahl.

CE: KAAAHL?

CE: Meia hora, Kahl.

EC:  Link 

EC: Eu não acredito que você ainda tá me ignorando deliberadamente desse jeito! E a nossa história junto, Kahl? Você não pode me deixar na mão assim, cara!

EC:  Link 

EC: Eu aposto que isso vai ser uma coisa legal pra você descansar um pouco, não faz bem pra sua saúde mental ficar preocupado com estudos o tempo inteiro. Eu me preocupo com você, Kahl!

EC: Então baixa os arquivos logo.

EC:  Link 

EC: E me responde.

EC: Kahl.

EC: Kahl.

EC: Vai cair a mão se me responder, né.

EC: Eu tô te vendo online, você não engana ninguém.

EC: Kahl.

EC: Kaahl.

EC: Kahl.

EC:  Link 

EC: Kahl.

EC: Kahl?

Você lê todas aquelas mensagens e bate com a cabeça na mesa mais forte do que planejou no início, mas não se importa com isso. Ele não pararia enquanto você não respondesse e jogasse esse jogo estupido com ele não é? 

Depois de levantar a cabeça da mesa, você puxa o notebook para perto e trata de responder.

KB: Tá.

EC: KAHL! Finalmente, cara!

KB: Mas o que exatamente é esse jogo?

EC: É tipo um RPG online e cooperativo, você vai ver.

O que poderia ter de tão ruim em um jogo assim para você se recusar a jogar? Você pensa por alguns instantes, mas não consegue imaginar nada e olha para as tarefas de novo. Falta tão pouco para você terminar, apenas vinte páginas de exercícios de diversas disciplinas diferentes.

Você dificilmente falaria algo assim, parece até um pouco errado em só admitir desse jeito, mas talvez Eric esteja certo. Descansar um pouco não vai fazer mal algum, além de que você sente falta de passar um tempo com seus amigos.

Após aceitar aquele súbito sentimento de resignação, você abre o link que o seu amigo mandou seis vezes e vê que se trata de um fórum muito simples, com só uma postagem. No final dela estava os arquivos que você precisava baixar e executar para jogar… Sburb?

KB: Tá, vou baixar aqui.

KB: Quem mais vai jogar?

EC: O Kinny, Stan, Butters e a Wendy.

KB: Sério, cara?

EC: É, quanto mais gente, melhor e mais fácil de vencer. Eu QUERO vencer, Kahl!

EC: Sem falar que já tá todo mundo com time pronto, não tive chance de chamar o Jimmy e nem o Token.

  
  


**== > Quem é essa garota?**

Que jeito grosseiro de se referir a você! Até um pouco prepotente e mal educado. Soa como se não quisessem que você estivesse aqui e isso te irrita um pouco, mas você vai deixar passar dessa vez. Você sabe que provavelmente estão apenas com medo de você, já que você é a ÚNICA GAROTA NO GRUPO e você, francamente, não entende isso. Você é muito ligada em PAUTAS FEMINISTAS e consegue bem perceber DETALHES como esse, mas não se chamaria de coisas como JUSTICEIRA SOCIAL por diversos fatores.

Papéis de gênero são MERDA e você não consegue não ficar zangado por alguém pensar menos de você só por causa do seu gênero.

Você ignora esse sentimento e trata de começar a apresentação.

O seu nome é WENDY TESTABURGUER e você não diria que estava fazendo nada em particular, havia acabado de terminar algumas tarefas e tinha se preparado para assistir alguma coisa, quando Eric mandou aquelas mensagens e te convidou para jogar um jogo esquisito com ele e os amigos dele. Você NÃO estava esperando um convite como esses, já que você lembra bem como ele foram relutantes em lhe deixar participar da brincadeira sobre heróis, anos atrás.

EC: Oi Wendy.

EC: Eu ia chamar os caras pra jogar uma coisa, mas lembrei de você.

EC: Vamo jogar com a gente, vai ser legal.

EC:  Link 

WT: Topo!

Mas você fica feliz com o convite de qualquer modo e responde, na hora, que vai participar e apenas momentos depois percebe que, provavelmente, Stan também iria jogar.

Você suspira e não consegue descrever o que sente com essa realização levemente desagradavel, não faz muito tempo que vocês terminaram de novo por causa de outra briga idiota. Você apenas espera que seja tempo o suficiente para as coisas não ficarem muito esquisitas.

Para não pensar sobre isso, você sentou na frente do seu computador e foi baixar os arquivos para instalar o jogo, além de ler aquelas intermináveis mecânicas e regras do post, mas você se deparou com um monte de coisas muito estranhas e outras que não conseguiu dizer bem o que poderiam significar.

No geral, parecia um jogo divertido e cheio de coisas para fazer. O que será que criar um novo universo significava? Você está ansiosa para descobrir.

A barra de carregamento está pela metade e você apoia o queixo na mão, morrendo de tédio, até que outra notificação de conversa surge diante dos seus olhos.

HB: Você sabe que esse jogo vai condenar a todos nós, não sabe?

WT: Quem é você?

HB: Isso importa?

A janela de conversa era um aplicativo em que as pessoas colocavam um nickname ou algo do tipo, sem foto, totalmente independente de outros sites ou aplicativos conhecidos pela maioria das pessoas. A estética era simples, mas super intuitiva. Você não consegue lembrar exatamente quando todos migraram para lá, mas você suspeita que aconteceu quando os adultos entraram todos os outros aplicativos.

HB: Você ainda vai jogar?

WT: Por que você disse que vai nos condenar?

HB: Porque vai.

HB: Mas é importante que você jogue.

HB: É importante que todos nós joguemos, para ser sincera.

HB: Normalmente eu não iria com os conformistas em nada, então estou fazendo isso completamente infeliz e desgostosa.

HB: Mas tudo vai dar errado se nós não fizermos o que é necessário e será de um jeito que até mesmo eu temo. Jogar um jogo que condenará tudo é essencial para salvar o que pode restar das cinzas.

HB: E você será a luz que guiará o seu time.

HB: Suspeito que a única luz entre todas os sessões.

WT: Isso não explicou nada.

HB: Não era para explicar.

  
  


**== > Termine o capítulo **

Você não consegue terminar esse capítulo, mas não entende o motivo. Depois de tentar de novo, você tenta identificar algo de errado e não consegue pensar em nada. Isso te deixa profundamente frustrado por muitos motivos diferentes, porque você está com essa sensação que esqueceu de algo, mas parece impossível lembrar o que!

Você tenta de novo, e de novo... Até que finalmente surge algo.

Você esqueceu de alguém, na verdade. Para reparar esse erro, você decide ser ele por um momento antes de terminar esse capítulo.

Certamente não pode demorar tanto assim.

  
  


**== > Quem é o cara esquecido?**

Você está em um quartinho pequeno e velho, com esse papel de parede mofado e velho, com um COMPUTADOR FODIDAMENTE VELHO na sua frente e tudo é apenas tão VELHO e SUJO, mas você já está acostumado. A tela do computador parece mais uma caixa do que qualquer outra coisa e, ainda por cima, você precisa dividir com os seus dois irmãos.

O seu nome é KENNY MCCORMICK e você está olhando para aquela barrinha de carregamento faz quase UMA HORA E MEIA. Você não pode fazer nada além disso, qualquer outra coisa pode subir o tempo do download em MAIS TRÊS HORAS. Você se sente hesitante até sobre responder uma par de mensagens, por isso decide apenas se afastar do computador.

Você pensa em ouvir um pouco de música ou algo assim enquanto espera ou ver como a sua irmãzinha está, mas antes que você tivesse essa chance, ela entra no seu quarto parecendo realmente inquieta.

Ela te fala que os seus pais estão brigando e, nesse momento, você escuta alguém quebrando uma garrafa. Você sabe que não conseguiria jogar com os seus amigos tão cedo, então decide sair com a sua irmã um pouco daquele ambiente desagradável.

Depois de pegar o taco de baseball, já que nunca se sabe quando você entrará em algum tipo de conflito, você se esgueira com Karen pela sala e consegue ver bem como os seus pais e o seu irmão mais velho estavam brigando. Por dinheiro? Seus pais haviam usado tudo para comprar drogas, de novo? Nada que você já não estivesse esperando.

Nenhum deles presta atenção em vocês e a fuga de casa acontece sem mais problemas, mas você ainda tem essa suspeita que Kevin viu e não disse nada.

Sua irmãzinha estava levando aquela boneca que você trabalhou duro para comprar para ela, anos atrás, e você fica feliz em saber que ela genuinamente ainda aprecia o seu presente, mesmo com todos os brinquedos novos-velhos que ela conseguia achar no lixo. Você gostaria de poder dar mais a ela.

Infelizmente, você não consegue nem atravessar aquela rua antes de algo ruim acontecer. 

Você nunca teve muita sorte e a morte sempre foi uma velha conhecida, então aquele carro escorregar na estrada congelada e te acertar em cheio não foi nenhum tipo de surpresa, mas você se achou incrivelmente burro nos momentos antes dele te acertar, porque houve um tempo de desviar que você não soube aproveitar.

Quando você acorda, se vê dentro do seu quarto como se nenhuma morte sangrenta e acidental tivesse acontecido. Você também já estava de roupas quando se levanta da cama e vai para perto do computador, onde três coisas chamam a sua atenção.

O computador conseguiu baixar todos os arquivos, você ficou morto por duas horas e meia e, como se fosse o destino, Cartman havia acabado de enviar uma mensagem e você se senta na cadeira dobravel para respondê-lo.

EC: Cara, não é possível, a gente tá esperando você para começar.

EC: E o seu computador velho não é desculpa, já deu tempo.

KM: Esperando?

KM: Como assim?

EC: Sim, instala o CD cliente que o Stan vai te ajudar.

KM: Pensei que a gente fosse jogar ao mesmo tempo.

EC: A gente vai, mas você precisa entrar primeiro, não questiona Kinny.

KM: Ok ok.

Você vai na pasta onde tinha salvo e executa a chamada versão cliente, logo depois abre uma outra janela de carregamento. Essa era grande e tinha um símbolo estranho se movendo em loop, a medida que a barra amarela corria para o seu fim. Embaixo de tudo havia o nome do jogo e a versão, SBURB THETA.

Dessa vez seria bem mais rápido do que a primeira, então você decide mandar algumas mensagens para Stan.

KM: Cara.

KM: Tô ajeitando o jogo aqui.

SM: Ok, vou rodar o servidor.

KM: Servidor?

SM: Cara, tu não leu o fórum mesmo, não é?

SM: Tá quase terminada aqui, depois te explico tudo.

Você encolhe os ombros e se encosta na cadeira, observando a barra amarela encher completamente.

Mas, quando você finalmente entra no jogo, não era nada que você estava esperando.


	2. ==> Agora sim, realmente comece o jogo

Naquele mesmo dia, você descobre um monte de coisas que sequer tinha imaginado antes. Você vê, de fora da sua casa, um meteoro vindo do céu e descobre que esse jogo não é apenas um jogo, mas as mecânicas que você pode ou não ter lido sobre ele são todas terrivelmente literais.

Você teve dez minutos para entender todo o processo de alquimia com as máquinas que o seu jogador servidor literalmente colocou dentro da sua casa. Pelo computador dele. Quebrando a última barreira de realidade que um jogo poderia quebrar. Todo mundo na sua casa agiu como se aquilo não importasse e você desbloqueou a máquina de cilindros coloridos genéricos – que eram apenas da sua cor favorita – e com outra máquina, pode modificá-los levemente para transformar em um tipo de totem.

Seu jogador servidor conseguia também mover as coisas dentro da sua casa pelo computador dele, lhe ajudando com algumas daquelas tarefas enquanto o contador da sua morte iminente se aproximava do fim. Você, então, pegou algo que estava na sua frente para criar o seu SPRITE, que consiste em um guia fantasma que vai te ajudar nas próximas fases do jogo, que também é da sua cor favorita (ou não tem significado aparente, dependendo de quem você é).

Do primeiro totem de antes, você foi em outra máquina pegar o que seria o código dele em um cartão perfurado e, com isso, você finalmente pode alquimizar o objeto que precisava para entrar no jogo e escapar daquele meteoro que atingiria sua casa em cheio, sem chances de sobrevivência e nem escapar de casa.

  
  


**== > Faça o que precisa ser feito**

Stan conseguiu te ajudar a fazer tudo isso, mas agora dependia de você. 

Seu sprite é o GAMBASPRITE, o seu velho amigo que você achou morto perto da lata de lixo alguns minutos mais cedo e agora estava vivo novamente, na forma de um fantasma levemente alaranjado e tão irracional quanto sempre foi. Você fez o seu melhor para entender as instruções dele, mas eram apenas um bando de rosnados raivosos e você não deixou de achar até um pouco fofo.

Toda a alquimização de antes resultou em uma lata laranja e você olhava para ela se perguntando o que precisava fazendo enquanto, do computador, Stan estava te apressando para fazer isso logo, mas você estava longe e não poderia respondê-lo.

> SM: Kenny vai logo, puta merda.
> 
> SM: Tu vai morrer.

_ Que novidade… _

> SM: Abre essa lata, amassa, sei lá!!

Você olha pela janela do quarto e vê aquele grande pedaço de rocha espacial cada vez mais próximo, depois olha para a lata novamente e o Gambasprite te apressa de algum jeito, com aqueles grunhidos raivoso e garras.

Desesperadamente, você joga a lata no chão e amassa com o pé para se livrar da ira de Gambasprite e, subitamente, tudo ao seu redor muda. Sua casa some de South Park segundos antes do meteoro atingir o chão e aparece em outro lugar, um lugar novo que parecia impossível de existir.

Enquanto Gambasprite revirava a lata de lixo do lado de fora, você vai para perto da janela e a primeira coisa que chama sua atenção é aquela leve batida, que parecia vir de dentro da terra e você conseguia mais sentir do que realmente ouvir, quase como se fosse o seu coração. Do lado de fora tinha aquele céu preto, sem estrelas e a terra era uma coisa estranha, para dizer o mínimo.

Era uma coisa disforme, com montanhas, buracos, depressões até onde a vista alcançava. Haviam essas sombras por todos os lugares, pontos que você não conseguia dizer o que tinha e, de um deles, saiu um carro em toda velocidade, que bateu em uma grande rocha, girou por algum tempo até desaparecer em outra sombra.

Isso acontece em uma escala que você não consegue processar, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e você teve tempo de ver a porra de um trem pulando de um dos buracos, como se quisesse voar mas sem forças para ir contra a gravidade. Ele caiu no chão, em uma extensão quilométrica e qualquer coisa que estivesse embaixo não teria escapado, até ser puxado para mais um daqueles buracos que você não conseguia ver o fundo.

Você ergue a cabeça a tempo de ver um texto flutuando no ar, gigantesco e no meio da paisagem.

TERRA DE BATIDAS E ACIDENTES.

Uh, que agradável.

> SM: Kenny, você tá bem?
> 
> SM: Que land fodida é essa?
> 
> KM: Eu não faço a MENOR IDEIA! Mas o que caralhos é isso?
> 
> KM: Cara, o que? Como assim??
> 
> SM: Você tá dentro do jogo, cara. Acho que eu já te falei do que podia rolar.
> 
> SM: Agora senta nesse a bunda nesse computador e ajuda o Butters a entrar, o Cartman tá enchendo o saco porque quer entrar logo.
> 
> KM: Ué, diz pro Butters ajudar ele.
> 
> SM: Não é simples assim, ele não pode ajudar e jogar.
> 
> SM: Quer dizer, ele possivelmente pode.
> 
> SM: Mas a gente decidiu que faria assim, então só vai logo.
> 
> KM: Calma, volta um pouco-
> 
> KM: A KAREN!
> 
> SM: Não, cara, não se afasta do computador!!
> 
> SM: Espera, ela tá bem!
> 
> SM: ...e ele já foi.

Você corre pela casa e procura por alguma outra alma viva e, felizmente, acha tanto Karen quanto Kevin perto da porta, que estava aberta, olhando a mesma paisagem que você mas de outro ângulo e, dali, você conseguiu ver que a sua casa estava isolada em cima de uma montanha e, para todas as direções, parecia absurdamente perigoso e terrivelmente íngreme para tentar descer.

De repente, uma escada branca, sem corrimão e muito chamativa no meio daquele ambiente sombrio aparece rente a entrada e oferece uma descida relativamente segura. Você precisa lembrar de agradecer a Stan.

Depois de ter certeza que Karen estava bem e que Kevin iria cuidar dela, você volta para o seu quarto e volta a conversar com o seu jogador servidor.

> KM: Valeu pela escada, cara.
> 
> SM: Não por isso.
> 
> SM: Agora, por favor, roda o CD servidor pra conectar com o Butters.

De alguma forma ainda tinha internet e a energia da casa funcionava muito bem, você apenas não questiona e aceita isso antes de executar a versão servidor do jogo e, alguns segundos depois, diante da tela do seu computador velho você vê Butters, no quarto dele e nos cantos havia um monte de opções de ferramentas.

Você finalmente entende o que diabos Stan estava fazendo esse tempo inteiro e trata de tentar falar com o seu jogador cliente.

> KM: Butters, ei.
> 
> KM: A gente tem que ser rápido com isso.
> 
> KM: Onde eu posso colocar as máquinas?
> 
> BS: Ah, olá Kenny!
> 
> BS: Você poderia colocar no meu quarto? Eu não quero fazer bagunça no andar de baixo, o meu pai vai de deixar de castigo.
> 
> KM: Posso tentar se tu sair do meio.

Você tenta colocar uma das máquinas e só consegue depois de deixar a cama de Butters virada, mas ainda faltava duas e não havia jeito algum de encaixar naquele espaço. Você vê essa opção de aumentar o cômodo de tamanho, como tem no The Sims, mas Butters não tem dinheiro os suficiente para modificar nada.

Butters teria que lidar com o pai dele de algum jeito.

> BS: Caramba, Kenny, você virou a minha cama desse jeito sem pensar duas vezes. Onde eu vou dormir hoje?
> 
> KM: Foi mal, não tinha espaço.
> 
> KM: Ainda não tem espaço se você quer saber.
> 
> KM: Tem que colocar mais duas e, foi mal Butters, mas vai ser na sala.
> 
> BS: Na sala? Não!
> 
> KM: Uma na cozinha e você precisa começar por ela.
> 
> BS: Deve ter algum outro jeito!
> 
> BS: Kenny, o que foi isso!? Você realmente colocou?

  
  


**== > Seja Butters**

Você se viu precisando escapar da ira do seu pai e furtivamente fugir do seu quarto enquanto estava de castigo, sendo que, o que mais te motivou foi a grande rocha espacial incandescente, que de algum modo você sabia que voava em direção a sua casa. Foi um jogo longo de gato e rato e você precisou trancar o seu pai no porão para conseguir completar tudo, Kenny ajudou colocando o sofá na frente da porta.

Foi tão demorado que você recebeu a notícia que outra pessoa entrou na sessão e desobedeceu a ordem que Eric tinha estipulado, o que deixou ele bastante zangado e inconformado.

Você correu para fazer a HELLOKITTYSPRITE com uma boneca de colecionador que você tinha no seu quarto. Agora tinha aquele fantasma de contornos azuis claro te ajudando a manter os monstrinhos fora de casa, mas sem falar uma palavra, afinal a Hello Kitty NÃO TEM BOCA.

Além disso, quando você entrou no jogo, se viu naquele planeta com um mar chamativo no horizonte, além de praias e a vegetação era quase totalmente composta por coqueiros e tinha areia em todos os lugares, o céu era azul claro e bonito, um dia perfeito para praia. Além disso, você identificou algumas construções e movimentação, o que te deixou bastante curioso para descobrir do que se tratava.

Essa era a TERRA DE POPULARIDADE E LUAIS e você gostou de tudo logo de cara.

Mas, antes de explorar com entusiasmo o que aquele lugar tinha a oferecer, você sabe que precisa ajudar Eric.

Você deixa Hellokittysprite no andar de baixo, matando facilmente aqueles monstrinhos cor de petróleo, mas com características estranhas de gambá, da Hello Kitty – o laço e a ausência de boca eram bastante óbvios – e essas características estranhamente caninas. Era bem feio e tinha uma forma amorfa. Você se pergunta quem deve ter prototipado o que para os inimigos estarem daquele jeito, mas não fica muito tempo pensando nisso, pois estava com outras coisas para fazer.

Depois de voltar para o seu quarto, você senta na frente do computador e começa a responder as mensagens pendentes. Começando com Eric.

> EC: Butters, responde logo, caralho.
> 
> EC: A gente tem um puta trabalho em equipe pra fazer agora, tô contando que você não vai me decepcionar.
> 
> EC: E eu não ligo se você tá de castigo de novo.
> 
> BS: Olá, Eric! Eu estou executando o CD servidor neste momento!
> 
> BS: Vou te ajudar com o que você precisar.
> 
> EC: Finalmente!
> 
> EC: Conseguiu se livrar do seu pai?
> 
> BS: Não fale assim, ele está muito seguro no porão.
> 
> BS: Quase não escuto os gritos e ameaças, está bem calmo.

No seu computador, você vê Eric no quarto dele sentado diante do notebook e a interface com todas aquelas opções nos cantos da tela, com tudo que o seu amigo iria precisar e a quantidade de gemas que ele tinha. Não era muito, mas as máquinas que ele precisava imediatamente eram todas de graça.

> BS: Eu devo colocar as coisas onde?
> 
> EC: Em qualquer lugar da casa, no andar de baixo tem mais espaço.
> 
> EC: E vai com isso logo.

Você faz o que Eric diz e, enquanto isso também recebe algumas mensagens de Kenny.

> KM: Terra legal, cara. Bem melhor que a minha.
> 
> KM: Muito, muito melhor.
> 
> KM: Isso é simplesmente muito injusto…
> 
> BS: Eu estou realmente ansioso para descobrir o que tem aqui!
> 
> KM: Sim, pode me fazer mais inveja, muito legal da sua parte.
> 
> KM: Com a sua terra completamente *segura* e sem *ameaça de morte certa* a cada maldito beco… e cheia de festas e luais.
> 
> KM: INJUSTO PRA CARALHO!
> 
> BS: Luais?
> 
> KM: Eu tô vendo daqui, as lagartixas estão assando um porco GIGANTE na praia.

Os comentários de Kenny lhe deixam ainda mais ansioso para sair e explorar a sua nova terra, por isso você fica feliz quando Eric finalmente prototipa o sapo Clyde. Ele estava fazendo as missões rápido e, em pouco tempo consegue alquimizar o que parecia ser um saco de salgadinhos vermelho e sem logotipo.

Ele abre e come tudo de uma vez, como se virasse um copo de água na boca e finalmente entra no jogo.

**== > Seja Eric**

O SAPOCLYDESPRITE era fofo, mais fofo do que você conseguia aguentar e o seu melhor amigo, além de muito útil e uma companhia boa para matar alguns monstrinhos que invadiram a sua casa. Você realmente conseguiu algumas gemas no processo, muitas na verdade, o suficiente para mexer um pouco com a alquimia do jogo e mandar Butters expandir a sua casa para se adequar a vizinhança.

Você estava na TERRA DE REINOS E INSTABILIDADE e aquele nome era um pouco desconcertante, além o lugar ser sombrio. O céu era escuro e de cima da sua montanha você conseguia ver claras divisões de terra marcadas por um monte de rios cortando o chão, em cada pedaço tinha uma cidade com um grande CASTELO VITORIANO. Você ainda não tinha parado para contar quantos castelos haviam por ali e não estava muito ansioso para descobrir o que aquilo tudo poderia significar.

Por isso, você continua focado em alquimização e decide que é uma boa ideia tentar fazer coisas mais úteis. Claro que a sua ROUPA DE BAD IRENE BRILHOSA é completamente necessária. Você combinou a roupa normal com algum glitter colorido e agora estava tudo brilhante na medida certa, inclusive a peruca e custou pouquíssima gemas.

Você ficaria feliz em fazer mais roupas assim, assessórios, mas os monstrinhos não paravam de ir até a sua casa e o Sapoclydesprite não estava dando conta de matar tudo, então eles estavam começando a realmente encher o saco. 

Você pega a PISTOLA NORMAL do seu inventário e decide que é uma boa ideia tentar ter uma arma mais poderosa, algo que matasse muitos de uma vez. Primeiro você rouba a arma da sua mãe e faz uma PISTOLA DE CANO DUPLO. Depois, você combina a sua nova arma com estilhaços de vidro e um isqueiro, resultando em uma PISTOLA DE CANO DUPLO DE ESTILHAÇOS INCANDESCENTES.

Você estava prestes a colocar um pouco de glitter para o acabamento ficar bonito, quando você olha para o computador e decide fazer algo antes.

> EC: Kahl, tá aí?
> 
> KB: Cara, eu estava prestes a te chamar.
> 
> EC: Claro que você estava, você precisa de mim!
> 
> KB: Meio que literalmente...
> 
> KB: Constrói alguns andares na casa.
> 
> EC: Qual a palavra mágica?
> 
> KB: Cartman…
> 
> EC: Não é essa, mas boa tentativa.
> 
> EC: Você precisa de mim, Kahl, não custa nada ser só um pouco educado e falar a palavrinha mágica :)
> 
> KB: Cartman, você pode *por favor* construir mais alguns andares na minha casa?
> 
> EC: Já que você pediu com tanto jeito, claro que posso!

Apesar de você gostar de implicar com Kyle, você faz o que ele pede depois disso. O judeu estava explorando o planeta dele, assim como a maioria dos seus outros amigos e você sabia que logo precisaria fazer o mesmo.

Talvez depois de cansar de fazer bobagens com a alquimia do jogo… A verdade era que estava muito divertido e a sua nova arma brilha com a pouca luz que o seu planeta sombrio tem. Eventualmente ficaria desinteressante, mesmo assim... 

Você tem a sensação de que isso pode demorar um pouco, mas não deixa de ser uma boa ideia dar uma olhada pelo local.

Antes de realmente sair de casa, você combina o seu notebook com um relógio de pulso e cria um COMPUTADOR PORTÁTIL DE PULSO por algumas gemas. Depois de alguns testes simples, de ter certeza que conseguiria responder as mensagens e conectar com o jogo de Kyle, você coloca a arma no inventario finalmente deixa a sua casa para uma missão ainda desconhecida.

Alguns minutos depois, você se vê no meio de um impasse político entre cinco grandes reinos do seu planeta, praticamente a beira de uma guerra, com um monte de detalhes, peculiaridades e problemas que você não está com muita vontade de falar sobre neste momento...

Então, enquanto isso, pelo amor de Deus, que tal ser  _ qualquer outra pessoa? _

**== > Qualquer outra pessoa?**

Tem um problema sobre ser qualquer outra pessoa que você não pensou muito sobre quando escolheu essa ação. Quem diabos você seria? Qualquer pessoa não necessariamente significa que agora você é alguém que está dentro da sessão anteriormente vista. Você poderia ser alguém de fora da sessão, de uma outra sessão ou de uma versão que o jogo nunca existiu. Você pode entrar nos sapatos de alguém que está no passado, no futuro ou até mesmo alguém que não está em lugar algum.

Por isso, você se joga em um poço metafórico de possibilidades e probabilidades e, no fim, você se torna alguém que vê além do que não pode ser visto. Você, mais do que ninguém, é alguém que vê significado na escuridão e no vazio, enxerga sombras de luzes no vazio infinito, indicando que há algo além dele.

Você é capaz de, em poucas palavras, ver o que não existe e a percepção de que não existe nada te aterroriza profundamente. Você não vê caminhos tortuosos, escondidos e nem brechas. Você não consegue ver os segredos ou mentiras, pois não há nada.

Mas, no meio desse nada, tem uma chance de que haja algo.

Um dos seu amigo diz que vocês estão condenados e você responde que sabe disso, desde o começo, mas não é uma coisa que aconteceu sem propósito.

Você condenou a sua sessão no momento que usou aquele livro que gostava tanto, sobre as criaturas sombrias da imaginação do H.P. Lovecraft para criar um terrível HORRORTERRORSPRITE.

HORRORTERRORS são os deuses malignos que habitam o vazio infinito entre os universos, também conhecido como Esfera Longínqua. A natureza deles é incerta, misteriosa e sombria de um jeito que você entende, mas é difícil explicar. A existência de um Horrorterrorsprite e os poderes dessas criaturas tão ativamente dentro do universo são detalhes importantes que não deveriam existir.

Agora, pesadelos vivos e poderosos demais caminhavam pela sua sessão, o anel estava forte demais e você viu Jack Noir matar a rainha para roubá-lo e, logo em seguida, te matar. Não há mais esperança na sua sessão, vocês estão todos condenados.

O seu amigo discorda, não sobre todos vocês obviamente estarem sem esperança, mas isso acontece apenas enquanto vocês estão naquela sessão. Ele entende muito bem do destino, de condenação e regras e diz que a sessão de vocês está irremediavelmente condenada.

Mas a sessão logo ao lado está indo muito bem…

Vocês só precisam de um jeito de chegar até lá.

**== > Seja Kyle**

Atualmente você está na TERRA DE TRILHAS E FLORESTAS e esse é um nome terrivelmente auto explicativo e óbvio, além de pouco criativo, você ousaria dizer. É um planeta coberto por uma floresta tropical, cheia de trilhas, caminhos e ruínas douradas de povos antigos, que estavam acima do nível das árvores e pareciam gritar para serem exploradas.

Havia uma a cada esquina, você percebe em pouco tempo, o que as tornavam aparentemente comuns e pouco importantes. Você acha que elas provavelmente são um tipo de distração muita explícita e você é inteligente demais para cair em uma armadilha assim.

Os seus consortes eram um bando de répteis coloridos, algo como jacarés com dentes cegos e foram todos receptivos a sua chegada. Eles disseram que estavam perdidos e a espera do MAGO para os guiar pela tortuosa floresta, cheia de trilhas retorcidos, até o caminho final onde poderiam viver tranquilos.

Sim, essas foram as exatas palavras do jacaré vermelho e bípede. Havia esse caminho final, não destino. Quando você perguntou o que tinha no caminho final, ninguém soube responder e até falaram que você supostamente já deveria saber disso, pois era o Mago e ninguém te deu espaço para discutir pela primeira vez na sua vida.

Isso te irritou, mas você percebeu que os consortes facilmente se perdiam em círculos, então certamente precisavam da sua ajuda. Por isso, acompanhando do seu guia, LAMBTRONSPRITE, você decide aceitar a sua primeira missão.

Mas, enquanto isso, também precisou lidar com Wendy, a sua jogadora cliente e conseguiu alquimizar um COMPUTADOR PORTÁTIL DE BOLSO para não precisar parar completamente com a própria missão.

Sim, esse era um nome longo e inconveniente para CELULAR, mas você não está aqui para questionar cada pequena peculiaridade do jogo.

De qualquer modo, você também deixa um notebook sobressalente no seu inventário para quaisquer possíveis imprevistos, porque é sempre recomendável andar preparado para as situações que o jogo de colocar.

Enquanto os consortes estavam terminando de arrumar o acampamento para sair naquela viagem, você recebe uma mensagem de Wendy e imediatamente abre a versão cliente e arregala os olhos para a quantidade de gemas que ela tinha conseguido em tão pouco tempo.

> WT: Kyle, você poderia construir mais alguns andares até o portão?
> 
> WT: Acho que eu tenho o suficiente para isso dessa vez.
> 
> KB: Uau, tem sim. Mais que o suficiente.
> 
> KB: Como diabos você conseguiu tantas gemas nesse tempo!?
> 
> WT: Acho que eu tive um pouco de sorte.
> 
> WT: Os monstros novos, que tem aquele canhão de raio laser no lugar do braço, dão mais gemas.
> 
> WT: Só que ficou difícil de matar!
> 
> WT: Quem diabos prototipou isso!?

Você olha para o Lambtronsprite e com a percepção que era culpa sua, mas você não sente tanta culpa quanto supostamente deveria. Um canhão de laser facilitaria muito o seu jogo, então foi a decisão mais lógica para você sair ganhando de alguma forma. 

O seu time poderia lidar com as tecnicalidades que isso causaria, você não teria feito isso se não soubesse que eles poderiam.

Ao menos você tenta se manter otimista e pensar assim.

> KB: Não faço ideia.
> 
> KB: Vou construir os andares.

Você termina de fazer isso e percebe que, realmente, Wendy estava incrivelmente próxima do portão e de poder sair do planeta dela. O seu primeiro sentimento é inveja, mas você tem certeza que logo conseguiria alcançá-la.

Então você lembra de um detalhe muito importante, alguém que, diferente dos seus pais, você sabia que ainda estava em casa quando tudo aconteceu. Um parente que você genuinamente se importa e espera que esteja seguro, por mais que não tenha visto nada dele na última hora.

Onde Ike tinha se enfiado!?

  
  


**== > Seja Wendy**

Como você foi esperta o suficiente para convencer Stan a entrar na sessão dele, enquanto os outros garotos seguiram a ordem pré estabelecida por Eric, você já tinha ajudado ele no que precisava e, quando entrou no seu próprio jogo, pode dedicar toda a atenção para o seu planeta e tarefas sem grandes distrações o tempo inteiro.

Nesse momento, você está no topo de um farol apagado e a paisagem ao redor é uma escuridão desconcertante. A sua missão é acendê-lo. 

A TERRA DE FARÓIS E SUSSURROS é escura e tem uma neblina persistente, há um bocado de faróis em todos os lugares e em terra firma, sem nenhum grande mar ao redor. Certo, não um bocado, mas depois de conversas com os seus consortes lagartixas, você descobriu que tinham dez ao redor daquele mundo sombrio, todos apagados e eles estavam a espera da BRUXA para trazer a LUZ de volta ao mundo.

Bem, outras lagartixas diziam que a Bruxa iria trazer nada além de o caos completo para o mundo, outras acreditavam que a Bruxa não existia. Haviam um monte de teorias, lendas e incertezas no que os seus consortes falavam, até aqueles que diziam que as coisas estavam melhor assim, na escuridão.

Você descobriu como e acendeu um deles para entender o que aconteceria, assim pode ver uma parte daquela terra se iluminando magicamente, enquanto as que estavam ao redor permaneceram na escuridão.

Foi uma missão super intuitiva, mas os consortes daquela área não reagiram muito bem, ficaram todos confusos ou raivosos ou achando que era o fim dos tempos. Você não soube bem o que fazer na hora para acalmar a todos, então apenas passou para o próximo farol como se não houvesse nada de errado.

Você fez a mesma coisa, os consortes daquela região receberam tudo de maneira melhor, mas ainda haviam todo tipo de fofocas sobre como, quando a Bruxa iluminasse toda a Terra de Faróis e Sussurros, o mundo iria acabar. Não fazia muito sentido, você tentou explicar, mas eles não deram ouvidos.

Agora você coloca uma mão no vidro do farol, que é frio ao toque, até você se concentrar, fecha os olhos e usar os seus PODERES DA LUZ para dar vida a grande lâmpada lá dentro. 

A lâmpada acende com um zumbido fraco e aos poucos a luz fica mais e mais forte, até que você pode olhar ao redor, naquela altura privilegiada, e ver os campos e montes verdes, os rios e como tudo parecia incrivelmente bonito e brilhante.

O vidro estava morno quando você abaixa a mão e, nesse instante, recebe uma mensagem. Depois de se sentar no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, você pega o seu notebook para ver quem estava te incomodando.

Ao ver que era Stan, você sente uma profunda vontade de ignorá-lo e lidar com os habitantes lagartixas insanos e estúpidos.

> SM: Hm, Wendy?
> 
> SM: Eu sei que a gente não teve muita chance de conversar desde que tudo começou.
> 
> SM: Nem antes.
> 
> SM: Mas eu realmente gostaria de… falar com você, resolver as coisas.
> 
> SM: A gente não precisa ficar nesse clima esquisito, principalmente agora.
> 
> WT: Eu sei bem como você se sente.
> 
> WT: Mas não tenho certeza se essa é a hora certa para conversar sobre isso, especialmente por mensagem.
> 
> SM: Sim, eu sei…
> 
> SM: Mas eu só queria falar algumas coisas para você.
> 
> WT: Estou ouvindo.

Parte de você suspeita sobre o que Stan vai falar, já que o último término de vocês foi realmente abrupto e ninguém teve tempo de digerir nada. Como as coisas estavam agora, parecia que tinha sido há muito tempo, mas havia acabado de completar um mês.

Não que você estivesse contando, você apenas estimou um tempo razoável, mas não conseguia dizer que estava correto.

É difícil admitir que você ainda gosta do Stan, se ao menos ele fosse um pouco menos idiota…

> SM: Eu ainda gosto de você, Wendy, não quero terminar com isso que nós temos por causa de uma briga idiota.
> 
> SM: Como a maioria das nossas brigas são.
> 
> SM: Muito menos porque EU fui o idiota da historia.
> 
> SM: Você é uma garota incrível, eu sei que a gente tá no meio desse jogo estranho e perigoso, mas eu acho que deveria falar isso para você mais vezes.
> 
> WT: Stan…
> 
> SM: Tem tanta coisa acontecendo e agora esses monstros estão com a porra de um canhão de laser na mão e tá dificil de matar.
> 
> WT: Jesus, eu sei bem como você se sente.
> 
> WT: Esses bichos estão ainda mais chatos que o normal! Balançando aquele maldito braço e lançando lasers em todo lugar, como se fossem uns idiotas.
> 
> SM: SIM!
> 
> SM: Eles bagunçaram o meu quarto INTEIRO e o meu pai tava chapado brigando com um, é horrível assistir.
> 
> WT: Pelo menos eles são burros…
> 
> SM: Se não fossem, eu não acho que o meu pai teria ganhado.

Você ri e se sente um pouco culpada por isso, mas supera esse sentimento muito rapidamente. Stan ainda não tinha parado de mandar mensagens.

> SM: Enfim…
> 
> SM: Eu só vim dizer que eu gosto de você.
> 
> SM: Não queria terminar as coisas assim. Eu não quero!

Você ainda pensa por alguns segundos, com as mãos pairando sobre o teclado do notebook e olhando as últimas mensagens dele, com uma expressão serena e um sorriso vacilante.

Então você finalmente pensa no que dizer e começa a digitar.

> WT: Eu também não quero acabar as coisas com você desse jeito idiota e gosto de você, Stan, mas nós precisamos conversar pessoalmente.
> 
> WT: Que tal fazer assim, quem sair primeiro do seu planeta vai ir visitar o outro?

**== > Seja Stan**

> KM: Você já falou com ela.
> 
> KM:  _ Stanboy? _
> 
> KM: Para de enrolar, sim?
> 
> KM: Espero que você não esteja enrolando, eu também tenho coisas pra fazer.
> 
> SM: Eu tô meio ocupado agora.
> 
> KM: Mentiroso...

Você deliberadamente ignora as mensagens de Kenny, porque está realmente ocupado, e guarda o seu celular no bolso. Você furtivamente pega o seu ESTILINGUE e se esconde atrás de uma árvore, olhando pelo cantinho, você vê esses cinco inimigos na clareira e um deles tem o canhão de laser chato e realmente poderoso.

Ao verificar a quantidade de munição, você percebe que não era o ideal, mas precisaria lidar com o que tem e mira uma bolinha de metal na cabeça de um dos monstros, bem na área onde a boca deveria estar. Era um bicho realmente feio e quando você atira, ele se desmancha em uma fumaça clara e as recompensas caem todas no chão.

Os quatro primeiros são fáceis de lidar, mas você precisou desviar daquele laser poderoso mais vezes do que podia contar nos dedos e muitas árvores foram cortadas ao meio ou estavam queimando durante o processo.

Mas, por fim, você foi capaz de subjugar o último inimigo e conseguiu as gemas que precisava.

Aquela era a TERRA DA IGUALDADE E SAPOS e você já tinha explorado muito do planeta com aparência medieval e que os sapos estavam em extinção, além de todas as formas de vida em desequilíbrio e não crescia nada útil da terra.. Os consortes eram iguanas de cores pastéis, todos pobres e a base alimentar deles eram esses grãos rosas, mas nada crescia no chão, então realmente tinha gente passando fome por ali. 

Mas também havia esse castelo enorme no topo da montanha mais alta, que os consortes guardas não tinha deixado você se aproximar. Aparentemente, a entrada do LADINO era estritamente proibida.

> KM: Você já parou de fingir que tá ocupado?
> 
> SM: Sim.
> 
> KM: Então você tava mesmo fingindo!? Caramba, cara, tudo isso para não falar comigo? Eu tô profundamente magoado…
> 
> KM: Você trata o seu mano assim quando ele só quer ajudar?
> 
> SM: Eu tava realmente ocupado, ok?
> 
> SM: Aquele cara de canhão de laser tá foda de matar.
> 
> KM: Eu quase morri pra ele algumas vezes...
> 
> KM: Você já falou com a Wendy ou não?
> 
> SM: Já.
> 
> KM: É??

Você lembra do rosto de Wendy, do sorriso dela e das últimas mensagens que vocês trocaram, a última coisa que ela te mandou, para ser mais preciso.

> SM: Ela disse que ainda gosta de mim.
> 
> SM: E que quer me ver pessoalmente, para conversar direito.
> 
> KM: Olha… se ela quer te ver, não ignorou as mensagens e etc, acho que você tá indo muito bem!
> 
> KM: Continue assim, eu acho.
> 
> KM: Todo mundo odeia quando vocês brigam, você fica insuportável com aquele papo de gótico depressivo, então espero que vocês voltem logo.
> 
> SM: Eu também espero…

Aquele otimismo é bem atípico de você, mas não é uma coisa ruim. Por um momento, você desconfia disso porque você nunca foi esse tipo de pessoa, mas rapidamente empurra o pensamento para longe e chama por SPARKYSPRITE, que voa rapidamente na sua direção.

Você não deixa de sorrir enquanto acaricia a cabeça do cachorro fantasma e em resposta ele late, feliz.


	3. ==> Não olhe para as nuvens

**== > **

Você passa o que parecia ser o dia viajando e procurando por um dos seus familiares, mas o seu planeta tem períodos bem definidos de dia e noite, não era como na Terra. Os ciclos eram curtos e confundiam a sua cabeça de um jeito que te irrita e bagunça o relógio biológico, então, quando o céu escurece, você se sente incrivelmente cansado sem motivo aparente.

Os consortes montam um confortável acampamento, como das outras vezes, para passar mais uma noite de trinta minutos e você tira um saco de dormir do inventário, colocando-o perto de uma das fogueiras e se permite descansar daquela vez.

Olhando para cima, por entre as árvores, você vê um céu escuro sem estrelas e essa é a primeira vez que a sua ficha cai. Não haviam constelações, estrelas e nem mesmo uma lua porque você não está mais na Terra. Aquele era, literalmente, outro planeta em um lugar muito, muito longe de um universo que ficou para trás.

Na verdade, a Terra não existe mais.

Essa percepção é desconcertante e te deixa mais nervoso do que você é capaz de admitir.

Felizmente, você fecha os olhos e consegue dormir antes que a sua cabeça fique cheia demais de pensamentos e dúvidas.

**== > Durma**

Você abre os olhos e tem esse teto dourado sobre sua cabeça. Logo depois, você levanta da cama e vê um quarto exatamente igual ao seu, mas tudo era amarelo, dourado e muito brilhante. As suas roupas também eram diferentes, você estava vestido com calças compridas e uma blusa de manga longa, onde havia o símbolo de uma meia lua. Era tudo amarelo e parecia um conjunto muito confortável de pijama.

Estranhamente, a USHANKA VERDE que esconde os seus rebeldes cabelos vermelhos permaneceu exatamente como a original e tão verde quanto.

Você caminha para a janela e se vê bem acima de uma paisagem de construções douradas, enquanto SKAIA tomava quase metade do céu e o resto era preto e sem estrelas aparentes.

Oh, certo, ali era uma das duas luas de Skaia, PROSPIT.

Não haviam portas, apenas essa janela grande e redonda e você voa para fora do seu quarto. Ao flutuar por aí, diversos carapacianos acenam na sua direção, mas você não se incomoda em acenar de volta para nenhum deles. Os habitantes daquela lua eram criaturas brancas e amigáveis chamados prospitianos, peças de xadrez em um sentido quase terrivelmente literal e estavam ao seu lado, aparentemente.

Você não sente vontade de interagir com eles e tem pouco em Prospit que chame a sua atenção, você gostaria apenas de acordar e voltar para o seu planeta, progredir em algo da missão...

Então, um vislumbre chama a sua atenção. 

Você levanta o rosto na direção de Skaia e olha para as nuvens durante vários segundos, com a impressão de ter visto algo de importante e isso te faz estreitar os olhos, impulsionar o seu corpo para voar naquela direção.

Com pouca clareza, você vê nas nuvens de Skaia uma visão rápida e preocupante, mas não pode ter certeza do que a imagem se trata além de um dos seus amigos mortos. Com amigos, você exclui deliberadamente Butter e Wendy, eles não eram seus amigos.

Era Kenny? Você tem quase certeza de ter visto Kenny levando um tiro no peito de um carapaciano preto bastante peculiar, ele usava um tapa olho. Mas havia outro Kenny logo atrás do dersiano, segurando um taco de beisebol e pronto para dar um golpe.

Mas as visões não param por aí.

Logo depois, você vê Eric na roupa do alter ego herói dele, o Guaxinim, e havia algo de estranho nele. Não parecia ser o mesmo Eric que você conhece, especialmente por causa da cauda de fantasma.

O vislumbre de Ike, vivo e fisicamente bem te tranquiliza profundamente, mas também te preocupa. Ele estava com uma lança? Aquilo era o presente ou o futuro?

Depois, tem a breve imagem de um daqueles que não são seus amigos, Wendy. Ela não parecia estar no normal dela, estava com pele acinzentada, olhos brilhantes e brancos e uma expressão que era a mais pura raiva. Havia algo de obscuro ali, não parecia certo em nenhum aspecto.

Então, você tem a visão de outra pessoa que também não era um de seus amigos. Apenas por um momento, Butters estendendo a mão e uma outra preta segurando a dele, com um aperto de mão firme em um momento que você não compreendeu do que poderia se tratar. Você não conseguiu ver quem era a outra pessoa.

Você pisca, aparece a imagem do seu melhor amigo e isso te faz arregalar os olhos. Stan, morto em algum lugar com um buraco na barriga e uma poça de sangue, ficando maior e maior, ao redor dele.

Infelizmente, as nuvens não mostram mais que isso. Ao invés de algo possivelmente útil, elas te mostram algo que você não estava esperando ver. Não era sobre seus amigos, mas também não era sobre ninguém dentro da sua sessão.

Era uma garota no campo de batalha de Skaia, com longos cabelos loiros ao vento, roupas pretas de nível divino e sapatos vermelhos. Ela estava no meio do campo de Skaia e você tem a vaga impressão de que a conhece, mas não consegue ver o rosto para ter certeza de qualquer coisa.

**== > Esteja em outro lugar**

Outro lugar pode ser qualquer lugar, então você aproveita esse momento de liberdade para ser a garota loira supostamente desconhecida e, como você é ela, provavelmente é justo que você saiba o seu próprio nome.

Você se chama BEBE STEVENS e tem alguns problemas para resolver, alguma coisa entrou na sua sessão e você não sabe bem o que fazer com essa informação, mas você se vê na obrigação de tentar algo mesmo assim.

No momento, você está flutuando no meio do espaço olhando na direção de Skaia com o seu planeta a centenas de quilômetros abaixo dos seus pés. Tem uma espécie de nave escura, em teoria invisível, e você só é capaz de vê-la porque era como um ponto de vazio no meio do espaço. A destruição e a inexistência ao mesmo tempo, abrindo caminho de um jeito teoricamente invisível.

Você usa os seus poderes de LADRA DO ESPAÇO completamente realizada e rouba a massa do seu planeta e, à medida que ele encolhe até a insignificância de uma bola de gude, você cresce até um tamanho literalmente planetário. Depois de guardá-lo com segurança, você usa o impulso da força gravitacional de Skaia para cair o mais rápido que pode na direção do planeta.

Mas o seu objetivo é a nave, você está com uma impressão ruim sobre ela e se puder esmagá-la antes que algo acontecesse, seja ruim ou bom, provavelmente seria o melhor a se fazer.

Você viu algo parecido nas nuvens, provavelmente elas estavam mostrando esse momento.

Ainda não era rápido o suficiente.

Você rouba a massa das terras das suas três amigas sem nenhuma culpa e guarda tudo nos bolsos. Elas iriam entender quando você explicasse a situação, era uma emergência.

Agora, os asteroides eram como pequenas pedrinhas ao seu redor e a maioria não chegava perto do tamanho da unha do seu dedo mindinho.

A gravidade de Skaia te puxa sem hesitação e você sente que está puxando Skaia para fora do eixo gravitacional, ainda sim, parece seguro o suficiente para continuar...

Mas não era.

Contra todas as chances, Skaia se move e você arregala os olhos em espanto absoluto. O campo da batalha final e berço do novo universo que você o seu time deveriam criar ganha velocidade e vai na sua direção.

Você se considera uma garota esperta, mas, principalmente no seu caso, devolver algo não é tão rápido quanto roubar. Você sabe o que deve fazer para evitar o desastre, mas você não tem mais _tempo_.

Onde diabos Red estava nessas horas!?

Você olha para o seu não tão iminente fim com nada mais que temor e agora sequer conseguia localizar a estranha nave.

No momento que você atinge Skaia, o grande planeta se parte ao meio.

**== > Hora de voltar para os personagens principais**

Você realmente achou que fosse ficar em uma outra sessão por tanto tempo assim? Francamente, você não tem nada a ver com eles e espiar os problemas de outra pessoa dessa forma é uma tremenda falta de educação.

Se eles têm algo a ver com a sua sessão, é apenas no futuro e você ainda não tem a menor ideia do motivo, muito menos precisa saber de alguma coisa.

No momento, você está bem mais preocupado em conseguir sair inteiro da situação. Claro que o seu taco de basebal estava incrivelmente mortal naquela altura, com todos os pregos de metal e pontas afiadas, mas enfrentar logo quatro monstros com canhão de raio laser, todos ao mesmo tempo, conseguiu se mostrar bastante desafiador.

Você mata o último e se sente incrivelmente cansado, por pouco não consegue desviar de uma moto desgovernada e literalmente sem motorista. Apesar do cansaço, você ainda tem coisas para fazer ali.

Aquele era um tipo de prédio em ruínas, com vários fios elétricos pendurados por todo o teto, poças aleatórias de água por aí e muitas coisas que poderiam desabar a qualquer momento. Além de todos esses perigos, também era escuro e você não é capaz de dizer com clareza onde deve desviar o caminho ou não.

Você realmente odeia isso, do fundo do seu coração, mas você também tem uma missão para cumprir naquele lugar.

Caminhando com o máximo cuidado que pode, você chega em uma porta que não tinha nada de especial e empurra ela com o taco de baseball, apenas para ver a primeira fonte de luz real em muito tempo.

No meio da sala escura, tinha essa plataforma com três lances de degraus para chegar no topo. O único foco de luz estava em um baixo elétrico laranja perfeitamente colocado na vertical sem nenhum apoio, também estático e flutuando duas ou três polegadas acima do chão. Havia algo de estranho nele, em como estava vagamente borrado e até translúcido.

Você sobe as escadas e caminha até o instrumento de cordas, porque realmente parecia ter algo de especial nele, mas sempre com cuidado. Você enfrentou mais monstros para chegar naquela pequena área do que em todos os outros lugares em que esteve, então talvez esse fosse um tipo de tesouro? 

Ao pegar no braço do baixo, você sente por apenas por um instante que não havia nada ali e ele se materializa um instante depois. Você é familiarizado com baixo elétrico pelo tempo que tocou na banda com Stan e guarda a sua arma no inventário para inspecionar o instrumento musical com mais atenção.

Não era como o baixo barato que você tocava na Crimson Dawn, aquele parecia ser feito exatamente para você de um jeito meio impossível de explicar. 

Você lembra de alguns dos seus consortes cobras falarem sobre um artefato lendário, mas como todos estavam muito mais ocupados em se mudarem constantemente, já que toda vez que eles construíram uma vila pouco tempo depois era destruída, nenhum deles se dispôs a falar muito sobre esse assunto.

Bem, você teria que descobrir sozinho…

Depois de verificar tudo, você tem certeza que não há lugar nenhum para plugar o baixo em caixas de som e, no fim, arrisca a tocar algumas notas. Soa exatamente como baixo elétrico perfeitamente funcional, como se realmente estivesse ligado em algo, e você tenta lembrar de alguma música para tocar, enquanto toca algumas notas indiscriminadamente.

Haviam outras coisas para fazer, mas depois de passar a última uma hora e meia se aventurando por uma terra desagradavelmente perigosa, você diz para si mesmo que merece algum descanso.

Um jogo era para ser divertido, certo?

Você estava começando a se animar e a melodia a fazer sentido, quando você vê um outro Kenny na sua frente. É tudo rápido demais, não há tempo de vocês trocarem palavras quando o seu clone de roupas diferentes se joga na sua direção e te lança para fora da sala.

Um segundo depois, você escuta um assobio que fica cada vez mais alto até que a sala em que você estava anteriormente explode.

O outro Kenny olha com apreensão e com um taco de basebal metalizado em mãos para a porta cheia de destroços, até que você chama a atenção dele:

— Mas que porra é essa?

Ele finalmente olha para você e a expressão séria de antes desmancha, dando espaço para um sorriso que você só pode descrever como arrogante, mas você não consegue lembrar de ter perdido nenhum dente.

— De nada.

Ele faz um movimento de giro segurando o cabo do bastão de baseball e você não conseguiu acompanhar em que momento a arma se transformou em um baixo elétrico metalizado e monocromático.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, o outro Kenny desaparece no ar.

Você não entende nada mas, nesse momento, o seu novo celular feito pela alquimia do jogo vibra no bolso e você pega para ver quem está falando com você.

> KB: Cara, você já achou?
> 
> KM: Achei o que?
> 
> KB: Você realmente não sabe do que eu estou falando?
> 
> KM: Bem, eu achei uma coisa, mas não sei se nós estamos na mesma página aqui.
> 
> KB: É um baixo?
> 
> KM: Como você sabe?
> 
> KB: Foi um chute.
> 
> KB: Já testou?
> 
> KM: Acho que sim? Mas eu não tive tempo.
> 
> KM: Eu acabei de passar pela quarta ou quinta experiência mais bizarra da minha vida...
> 
> KM: Cara, um clone meu me salvou de morrer esmagado!
> 
> KM: Foi nesse instante, ele surgiu do nada com uma roupa muito mais legal que a minha e uma arma nova, também!
> 
> KM: Mas tinha uma cara de filho da puta...

Você para de mandar mensagens quando Kyle para de te responder e volta a sua atenção ao novo artefato, que você ainda não tem certeza do que faz.

Na ponta do cabo, onde você deveria afinar o instrumento musical, tinham alguns botões giratórios e você experimenta mexer em alguns deles e tocar algumas notas.

Então, finalmente, você viaja no tempo pela primeira vez.

 _Três segundos_ no futuro, não exatamente o que você estava esperando, mas...

Eventualmente você aprenderia a usar.

**== > Wendy: Acenda o último farol**

Você não imaginou que completar a sua missão fosse ser tão…

_Fácil._

O último farol estava aceso e você ainda nem havia feito a segunda prototipagem do KERNELSPRITE – atualmente era apenas uma BARBIESPRITE, você não se preocupou muito no que colocar e nem pensou em algo muito interessante além de o seu velho brinquedo, já que o seu objetivo era apenas entrar no jogo.

Você se arrepende disso agora, aquelas roupas cor de rosa nos monstros não deixavam que você levasse a maioria das batalhas com a seriedade que deveria. Ou, talvez, nada tivesse sido um desafio bom o suficiente para você até o momento, você conseguiu subir de nível muito fácil e rapidamente.

Ainda havia algo esquisito com os seus consortes, mas você decidiu se afastar deles porque tudo já parecia feito. Agora, você está perto da sua casa e havia essa torre absurda na direção do céu, que quase parecia balançar com o vento.

Não era o tipo de coisa que deveria se manter firme da forma que estava, mas aquele era um jogo com ferramentas de construção e, assim como as casas de The Sims que você construiu, não necessariamente precisa fazer sentido.

Assim que você entra, tira o notebook do inventário e se senta confortavelmente na mesa da sala para responder as mensagens que estava ignorando.

> KB: Terminei, acho.
> 
> KB: O jogo só deixa construir até aqui.
> 
> WT: Já tá ótimo, obrigada Kyle.
> 
> KB: Mas como você vai sair do planeta?
> 
> WT: Eu ainda não descobri essa parte, mas não deve ser tão difícil assim.
> 
> WT: Eu já subi mais da metade dos degraus do meu echeladder.
> 
> WT: Vou pensar em alguma coisa.

Kyle parou de te responder, provavelmente ele estava ocupado, então você seleciona a janela de conversa que estava com o número de notificações em dois dígitos.

> EC: Wendy.
> 
> EC: Eu tenho que falar com você.
> 
> EC: Ei??
> 
> EC: Você também tá notando o Kahl esquisito?
> 
> EC: Eu sei que tu não fala tanto com ele, mas o Stan deve ter comentado alguma coisa que ele não me disse.
> 
> EC: Com certeza vocês conversaram alguma coisa como, “ah Wendy, você sabia que o Kahl tá cansado do Eric? Não aguenta mais ele.”
> 
> EC: E você respondeu, tipo, “ele tá? Nossa, que estranho, Stan, ele e o Eric são melhores amigos…”
> 
> EC: “Eu pensei que eu fosse o melhor amigo do Kahl .”
> 
> EC: “Você não é, todo mundo sabe que o Kahl prefere muito mais ter um melhor amigo bonito, inteligente e carismático como o Eric”
> 
> EC: “OK, você com certeza tá certa, eles são melhores amigos… então por que o Kahl não responde mais ele?”
> 
> EC: “Isso é bem estranho, como segundo melhor amigo, você deveria falar com ele!”
> 
> EC: Mas o teu namorado ainda não me disse nada e isso tá fazendo a minha ansiedade explodir, Wendy!
> 
> WT: Essa conversa não aconteceu.
> 
> WT: Você e o Kyle discutiram ou algo assim?
> 
> EC: Eu não sei??
> 
> EC: Ele não me responde???
> 
> WT: Talvez ele esteja ocupado, não sei.
> 
> WT: Eu acabei de trocar duas mensagens com ele, então ele parou de me responder.
> 
> EC: O Kahl não me deixa no vácuo, Testaburger.
> 
> EC: Ele *nunca* faria isso comigo.
> 
> EC: Claro que ele continua sendo um judeu muquirana, mas isso não depende de dinheiro…
> 
> WT: Talvez ele esteja ocupado?
> 
> EC: Se o Kahl estivesse ocupado, ele mandaria uma mensagem falando que está ocupado!
> 
> EC: Que jogo de merda!!
> 
> EC: Ei, você não tá perto de sair da sua land?
> 
> WT: Sim, eu estou.
> 
> EC: Então, quando você sair daí, você vai passar no planeta do Kyle e ver o que tem de errado com ele!
> 
> EC: Por favor?
> 
> WT: Claro, Eric.
> 
> EC: Sério!? Eu sabia que podia contar com você!

Com essa resposta positiva, Cartman para de falar com você.

Aquilo atrasaria os seus planos sobre ir visitar Stan primeiro, mas era um pequeno contratempo que certamente não mudaria nada no fim.

Decidida a encontrar um jeito de sair do seu planeta, você vai para perto da máquina de alquimia posicionada na cozinha e esvazia todo o seu inventário. Eventualmente, você faria alguma coisa útil.

**== > Kenny: Entre na caverna**

Você encontrou um grupo pequeno de consortes cobras do lado de fora de uma caverna particularmente assustadora, falando sem parar entre si e tentando decidir quem eles iriam mandar para dentro dessa vez. Aquilo parecia relevante e te deixou curioso, então você falar com eles para entender a situação.

Havia um monstro que vivia na caverna, que se alimentava da população e as cobras haviam decidido tentar acabar com esse problema elas mesmas. Quando você se ofereceu para ajudar, elas riram de você e criticaram a sua falta de presas e de veneno, todos acharam muito engraçado a ideia de você enfrentar o monstro e até te desencorajaram, de certa forma. “Você é mole demais para esse trabalho” uma cobra velha, de barba longa e tapa olho disse solenemente e todas as outras concordaram.

Você entrou na caverna de qualquer jeito, com o taco em mãos e pronto para enfrentar seja lá o que estivesse te esperando lá dentro.

Era um ambiente escuro, úmido e de paredes altas, que parecia um tipo de labirinto. Você foi cada vez mais fundo e sem medo, até achar um monstro que era três vezes o seu tamanho e te atacou imediatamente. Você desvia com um pulo para o lado e vê o chão rachar onde o monstro acertou o soco, mas se prepara para golpeá-lo com o taco.

É uma batalha cansativa e que você quase morreu algumas vezes, mas consegue derrotar o monstro. A contagem de experiência sobe mais do que as gemas – você tem muito poucas – e, definitivamente, não era uma recompensa que valia o esforço para enfrentar aquele monstro.

Até que você vê um baú. Escondido atrás de algumas rochas, em um pequeno altar elevado, estava o seu prêmio e você vai reivindicar.

Mas o baú estava vazio.

Aquilo era um absurdo, você lutou tanto para ganhar alguma coisa, mas não havia nada! Tinha que ter outra solução…

— E ai?

Ao olhar naquela direção, um Kenny do futuro estava lá com o que era para ser o seu prêmio em mãos e isso te irrita mais do que você imaginou.

— Ei, me devolve!

O outro Kenny revira os olhos e fala como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo:

— É só voltar um pouco.

O seu clone coloca o prêmio no inventário e some antes que você tivesse a chance de chegar até ele.

Você pega o baixo que tinha conseguido mais cedo e ajusta ele ainda sem saber bem como fazer aquilo, mas acaba sendo bem mais instintivo que na primeira vez. Você volta no tempo alguns minutos e consegue ouvir o sons da luta que aconteceu há minutos atrás na sua perspectiva, mas não é isso que te interessa agora.

Ao abrir o baú de novo, lá estava a sua recompensa. Uma espada realmente muito legal, com cabo de couro vermelho e parecia muito afiada. Quando você tentar colocar ela no seu deck de armas, não consegue.

Aparentemente uma espada não está na mesma classe que bastão, o que é bem estupido na sua opinião, os dois tem basicamente o mesmo formato fálico!

Você ri consigo mesmo até que de repente os sons da luta param, então você trata de se esconder onde lembrava que a sua cópia do futuro estava.

A sua versão do passado entra na sala e abre o baú que você acabou de furtar, então você finalmente entende como o seu eu do futuro deve ter se sentido:

— E ai?

O outro Kenny olha na sua direção, primeiro com surpresa e depois absolutamente indignado:

— Ei, me devolve!

Você revira os olhos sem muita paciência para explicar, mas fala algo mesmo assim:

— É só voltar um pouco.

Depois de colocar a espada no inventário regular, você volta para o seu tempo antes que aquele Kenny tenha chance de fazer algo.

Ao sair da caverna assustadora, os consortes ainda estavam discutindo entre si e você ficou realmente ofendido com a falta de confiança deles nas suas habilidades, por isso você foi até o grupo e anunciou que havia matado o monstro.

Ninguém te deu o crédito que você esperava receber, na verdade, as cobras ignoraram completamente a parte sobre você ter derrotado a criatura e foram comemorar que o monstro estava morto.

Novamente, ninguém te chamou para participar da festinha.

Só te resta aceitar a situação e você suspira triste e dramaticamente antes de dar as costas para a pequena algazarra, mas uma coisa te acerta de surpresa no rosto. Uma bola de baseball.

Como crianças cobras estavam jogando baseball, mesmo sem braços, era um mistério que não merecia atenção agora. Doeu para caralho e você até caiu no chão pelo impacto, com a boca cheia de sangue.

Você se levanta desajeitado e tonto, então cospe o sangue e outra coisa sai da sua boca junto. Um dente?

Você olha o seu dente ensanguentado por algum tempo, pensando em como não tinha como pagar um dentista, até que finalmente se lembra que todos os dentistas estavam mortos.

**== > Eric: Tente impedir uma guerra**

Você sabe que deveria fazer isso, parece a coisa mais óbvia para se fazer diante de todos os problemas que foram apresentados até o momento. Mas, você ainda não sabe realmente como fazer isso, o que precisa ser feito.

Seus consortes são um bando de camaleões agressivos divididos em cinco cores, vermelho, verde, azul, amarelo e laranja, que estão nessa tensão de quase guerra há muito tempo. Alianças eram inconstantes e acordos não duravam muito tempo, primeiro você tentou entender como a dinâmica funcionava.

Os camaleões laranjas odiavam os verdes e estavam neutros sobre os amarelos, enquanto os azuis tinham declarado guerra contra os laranjas e os aliados eram os vermelhos. Alguns minutos depois, quando você falou com um consorte camaleão verde, ele contou uma história completamente diferente e, rapidamente, você percebeu que tentar entender algo no meio daquele caos não traria resultados.

Além disso, pouco os seus consortes falaram da sua missão. Você escutou uma coisa ou outra sobre o que o PRÍNCIPE deveria fazer, sussurros sobre unificação dos reinos ou destruição, para posteriormente criar algo novo, não era tão infrequentes quanto pareciam.

Mas você não sabe como fazer isso então, não, por enquanto você não vai conseguir impedir a guerra.

Além disso, a sua cabeça estava muito ocupada pensando em algo bem mais importante do que as rápidas guerras e carnificinas que aconteciam no seu planeta.

Kyle ainda não havia respondido suas mensagens. Você falou com Stan, com Kenny e até com a Wendy sobre isso, mas ninguém foi capaz de dar nenhuma informação útil.

Será que ele havia achado algum lugar cheio de tesouros e o sangue de judeu falou mais alto? Com certeza Kyle abandonou todo o time para ficar com todo o ouro. Isso não era justo! Era obrigação dele dividir tudo igualmente com o líder dele, no caso, você.

Zangado com sua nova linha de raciocínio, você pega o seu celular para mandar mais algumas mensagens:

> EC: Kahl, fala comigo.
> 
> EC:Você tá me deixando preocupado de verdade, mandei até a Wendy passar ai pra ter certeza que tu tá vivo.
> 
> EC: Então se você não quiser ver ela, acho bom me responder agora.
> 
> EC: Eu te dei a chance, cara, agora se vira com a vadia do Stan.
> 
> EC: …
> 
> EC: Esse tratamento de silêncio não é nada legal, sabe.
> 
> EC: Tá fazendo a minha ansiedade me destruir, Kahl!
> 
> EC: Tenha um pouco mais de empatia, por favor!
> 
> EC: Você realmente quer me deixar mal!? Eu pensei que a gente fosse amigo, seu insensível!
> 
> EC: RESPONDE.
> 
> EC: Não vai cair o cu da bunda responder!!
> 
> EC: Kahl.
> 
> EC: Kahl.
> 
> EC: É sério, essa brincadeira não tá mais engraçada.
> 
> EC: Pode parar de me ignorar agora e responder.

Você sabe que poderia ficar pelo menos meia hora enchendo Kyle de uma centena de mensagens e você tem certeza que ele merece isso por não te responder imediatamente, mas outra pessoa te chama para conversar.

Era o usuário de alguém que você acha que não conhece.

> TB: Certo, eu não sei quanto tempo a conexão vai durar.
> 
> EC: Mas que porra é essa??
> 
> TB: Foco, cara, eu tenho uma coisa séria pra falar.
> 
> TB: Tem uns erros fodidos no seu jogo e no nosso também.
> 
> TB: Mas tá todo mundo tentando resolver.
> 
> TB: Logo a gente chega na sessão de vocês.
> 
> EC: O que??
> 
> EC: Erros?
> 
> EC: Nem fodendo!
> 
> EC: Do que tu tá falando!? Chegar aqui? Essa sessão é MINHA, não sei quem você é, mas vai achando que pode invadir assim!
> 
> TB: Tá complicado explicar tudo agora.
> 
> TB: Mas você vai agradecer depois.
> 
> TB: Até mais, Cartman.

Quando você responde a última mensagem com mais questionamentos e xingamentos, aparecem várias notificações de usuário não existente.

Como óbvio líder de toda aquela bagunça, você abre um grupo para avisar seus outros jogadores daquelas mensagens bizarras.

**[GRUPO: URGENTE!!! LEIAM ISSO SEUS CUZÕES]**

> EC: Gente, eu acabei de receber essa porra
> 
> EC: [conversafodida.jpg]
> 
> EC: Não sei quem é esse cara, o que ele tá dizendo e quem ele pensa que é pra achar que nós vamos agradecer qualquer coisa!
> 
> EC: Porque nós NÃO VAMOS!
> 
> EC: Se alguém ver algum intrometido aí, pode matar sem pensar duas vezes!
> 
> EC: É a nossa sessão em jogo!
> 
> WT: Que estranho…
> 
> EC: BOO WENDY, sim, é muito estranho!!
> 
> WT: Não era para, supostamente, a gente ter contato com outras sessões.
> 
> WT: Eu vou atrás disso.
> 
> EC: Sim, muito obrigado! Olha pessoal, a Wendy vai fazer algo útil enquanto eu aposto que vocês estão todos só coçando a bunda!
> 
> KM: Eu to fazendo as minhas missões, balofo!
> 
> KM: [dente.jpg]
> 
> KM: Tava podre, foi quase um dentista de graça!
> 
> SM: Cara, você tá bem?? Tem sangue aí!
> 
> SM: Tá fresco?
> 
> KM: Sim, acabaram de arrancar fora.
> 
> KM: Uma bola de baseball, na verdade. Doeu pra porra.
> 
> EC: VOCÊS NÃO LERAM?
> 
> EC: ALGUÉM VAI INVADIR O NOSSO JOGO!
> 
> KM: Eu li sim, Cartman, relaxa. 
> 
> KM: Inclusive posso tentar ver se isso é verdade.
> 
> SM: Pode??
> 
> KM: Sim, eu acabei de ganhar esse baixo e to conseguindo...
> 
> KM: *suspense*

Você fecha a janela do grupo, completamente desgostoso, enquanto as notificações faziam barulho uma atrás da outra.

Aquela era uma situação de emergência! Complexa e complicada, todos vocês deveriam prontamente responder o grupo para tomar conhecimento e criar um plano! Era o básico a se fazer, se preparar para qualquer situação!

Ainda sim, Kyle, aquele merdinha, não tinha sequer vizualizado todos os seus avisos e mensagens importantes.

Será que ele estava morrendo ou apenas lhe ignorando? Melhor que seja a primeira opção, pois, caso for a segunda, você mesmo irá prontamente enforcá-lo por todo esse sufoco.

**== > Butters: Desmaie**

O que te fez dormir foi algo desagradavel, para dizer o mínimo, mas a culpa é sua. O seu planeta pode ser melhor que o próprio paraíso, mas ainda tem monstros e outras coisas para te desafiar.

Você subestimou esses desafios e um pequeno monstro cor de petróleo, um amálgama de gamba e boneca barbie, te derrubou e você caiu de testa em uma pedra e desmaiou com o impacto. Um jeito horroroso de morrer, mas felizmente não o suficiente para te matar.

Quando você acorda em DERSE, imediatamente vê que algo está terrivelmente errado. 

Seu pijama dourado indicava claramente que a sua lua era a dourada Prospit. Além disso, a cela de prisão e o dersiano com uma adaga, pronto para te esfaquear, foram o suficiente para você perceber que, definitivamente, estava em perigo.

Você desvia no último segundo e o caraparciano preto mostra os dentes afiados, quase rosnando feito um animal. Você achou um pouco exagerado, se alguém lhe perguntasse.

Ainda tinham aquelas correntes nos seus pulsos e o dersiano continuava insistente em te acertar com a faca. Você não leu muito sobre as luas antes de jogar e não tem certeza se consegue usar as armas ali, mas a surpresa de ver suas mãos protegidas por duas luvas de tecido de aço é agradável.

Você escolheu luvas por um motivo.

Segurar aquela adaga e jogar para longe, enquanto o caraparciano tirava outra de Deus sabe onde, lhe deu algum tempo para quebrar as correntes. Apenas com as argolas ao redor dos pulsos, você vai para cima do seu oponente para socar onde conseguisse.

Você roubou a força e a coragem dele até o ponto que ele te ofereceu um acordo, em um ato de covardia.

_“Antes de você fazer isso”_ o dersiano começou, logo após desviar de um soco que rachou a parede onde seu punho acertou. _“Meu nome é Jack Noir eu tenho uma oferta, algo que você quer”_

Claro que você duvidou, o que possivelmente alguém em desvantagem como ele teria a oferecer? 

_“Eu posso se livrar de alguém para você”_ o dersiano disse e aquilo finalmente chamou sua atenção, então, você perguntou se aquilo significava matar. _“Obviamente sim, o que mais seria?”_ ele respondeu com impaciência.

Você baixou o punho quando ele ainda era covarde demais para recomeçar a luta ou fugir, depois questionou o que possivelmente faria você confiar nele, ou ter certeza de que manteria a palavra. _“Eu também ganho com isso.”_ Jack Noir estava sério, mas havia algo de perigosamente divertido no jeito que ele falou _“Então você tem alguém?”_

Seria uma mentira dizer que você precisou de muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, não quando, desde o começo, você já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

Você deu um nome e ele ofereceu um aperto de mão, que você alegremente retribuiu.

Ainda sim, ficar ali não era seguro, então você quebra uma parede e facilmente escapa, finalmente para voltar para Prospit.


End file.
